


A bad idea?

by FangsofLightening



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Gen, romantic if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of some kind. Rose reads stories online thinking it’ll help with her fear. It doesn’t. But at least she gets some cuddling out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad idea?

It was nearly one in the morning, and Rose had never been so... frightened... of the house before. But the best way to get rid of a fear was to face it. And the stories on this site were more than creepy. If she read enough of them, maybe she-

"Rose." 

The deep voice accompanied a gentle breeze brushing over her, and she shivered. Maybe if she ignored it, whatever it was would go away. Turning around was never a good idea and A hand landed on her shoulder and she screamed, turning and punching whatever was behind her. It barely moved, grabbing her wrist instead and pulling her against it. A strong arm went around behind her, rubbing her back before she could really struggle to get away. Familiarity washed over her with the scent of the green and white shirt her face was in, and Rose thought she could die then and there. The embarrassment increased, heat rushing to her cheeks when Dezel spoke. 

"I told you not to read them." 

"I know but-" 

The door opened then, hitting the wall loudly and startling Rose. She looked over to see Sorey in the doorway, half worried half frightened expression on his face. Rose groaned in embarrassment when she realized her scream must have woken him up. Hiding her face in Dezel's shirt seemed like a good idea for now. 

"What's wrong?" Sorey certainly sounded confused. Like he'd been expecting something different from what he'd found. 

"Rose scared herself." Sometimes, Rose hated the way Dezel summarized things. 

"You were reading those stories again, weren't you?" Sorey gave a small laugh while Rose turned her head to look at him. "They're supposed to scare people, Rose. None of it's-" 

"I know. I was trying to... I tell myself it's impossible- try to think of what you and Mikleo would say about it- but that hasn't helped at all. I just remember hellions, and start wondering if maybe someone had just enough resonance to see something and-" 

"You can handle a hellion," Dezel stated. "Don't worry so much about it." 

"That's not the problem. I've never liked things I can't explain, and even thinking of them as hellions doesn't help because that's close enough and there's no way of proving that's what it is and...." Rose closed her mouth again before she went on about it, refusing to look at either of them. She was stronger than this. It was embarrassing enough that they knew she'd been frightened by some stupid stories. 

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Sorey's offer was kind, exactly what Rose expected, but she shook her head. 

"Thanks, but no. I'll be fine." 

"Okay. But make sure you try and get some sleep." Sorey left the room, turning to say "Good night" before shutting the door behind him. 

"You stay." Rose grabbed Dezel's shirt before he could do more than walk around her to the computer. 

"Thought you said you'd be fine." 

His tone was partially mocking, and she narrowed her eyes as she watched him shut down the computer. Seriously, how did he do that when he couldn't see? 

"You're much scarier than anything else that'll come in here. So just stay with me. Please?" Added for effect in the hope that it'd make him more willing. He did always comment on her manners. 

"Fine." Dezel turned toward her with a frown. "But only this once." 

Smiling in relief and grabbing his shirt again, Rose walked over to the bed. She hadn't been kidding when she gave her reasoning. The fear still lingered in her, and if she was alone there was no way she'd get any sleep. Having Dezel right there with her was bound to make her feel safe. Dezel followed with a mostly incoherent grumble- something about the time- and fell into the bed before she'd had time to get on it herself. Pulling her down with him, but at least he made sure not to land on her. Still, that didn't excuse getting himself comfortable and ignoring her protests. 

"This is my bed, you know." 

"You told me to sleep with you." Dezel pulled her close so an arm was around her. "Now shut up and go to sleep." 

Rose's pout went unnoticed by Dezel and she sighed before moving closer to him. He could at least try to comfort her... Maybe she should've taken Sorey up on his offer. 

"You're really bad at this," Rose yawned. 

Dezel's hand rubbed her back as he grumbled something. Probably regretting his decision to stay, but Rose didn't want to think about that now. Instead she focused on his heartbeat. The rise and fall of his chest with each breath. Something real, safe, and right there with her. Not some imagined threat that may or may not exist. Inhaling brought a smile to her face and she smiled. 

"Anyone ever tell you that you smell nice?" 

"Shut up." 

His hand lightly hit her and she huffed. Clearly he didn't know how to take a compliment. But she needed something to take her mind off the fact that she was still embarrassingly afraid of something non-existent. Closing her eyes and waiting to fall into sleep wasn't going to do the trick. 

"Say Dezel-"

"I won't let anything touch you. Happy?" 

"Okay, okay. No need to sound so grumpy." Rose buried her face in his shirt again and closed her eyes. This was comfortable. Safe. Even if she got scared again, at least she wouldn't be alone.


End file.
